obradinnfandomcom-20200213-history
Justice at Sea
Image:justice at sea cropped.png|thumb|450px|The Justice at Sea sketch. Click on or hover over faces for details. Click here to see the grayed out area as it appears in the game. poly 82 160 44 190 52 222 102 222 132 296 142 382 158 406 152 438 146 482 192 478 224 442 202 350 186 296 214 294 204 236 156 186 Passenger Hok-Seng Lau poly 314 226 302 260 328 264 350 276 346 228 2nd Mate's Steward Samuel Galligan poly 382 116 366 174 418 168 402 116 Ship's steward Zungi Sathi poly 382 210 366 258 412 262 416 214 390 206 1st Mate's steward Paul Moss poly 482 216 470 244 524 260 518 212 Purser Duncan McKay poly 532 226 534 268 576 268 574 230 Surgeon Henry Evans poly 594 182 592 242 634 246 622 178 Helmsman Finley Dalton poly 668 242 658 280 704 286 702 242 688 238 Midshipman Peter Milroy poly 720 230 710 266 750 270 752 226 726 216 Midshipman Charles Hershtik poly 762 252 752 298 786 304 794 260 Midshipman Thomas Lanke poly 844 142 844 188 876 200 876 200 892 164 874 136 Topman Huang Li poly 1084 128 1048 150 1076 210 1116 148 Topman Li Hong poly 1058 322 1036 388 1076 398 1116 352 Bosun Alfred Klestil poly 1156 356 1130 374 1122 424 1180 428 1176 364 Seaman Lars Linde poly 1218 378 1190 392 1188 448 1228 450 1248 398 Carpenter Winston Smith poly 1242 480 1200 500 1206 554 1260 550 1268 502 4th Mate's steward Davey James poly 1166 536 1188 490 1180 434 1136 448 1116 494 1134 526 Fourth Mate John Davies poly 1134 630 1166 606 1156 554 1120 550 1088 606 1100 656 Carpenter's mate Marcus Gibbs poly 1080 492 1032 510 1050 570 1066 564 1102 548 1094 494 Seaman Henry Brennan poly 998 538 1010 508 1000 460 960 480 956 528 Seaman Aleksei Toporov poly 852 504 864 444 822 428 788 448 802 480 Seaman Patrick O'Hagan poly 792 402 838 394 824 336 786 348 794 384 Gunner Christian Wolff poly 724 378 738 404 776 356 764 316 718 330 Gunner's mate Olus Wiater poly 651 365 675 328 662 290 638 294 619 322 Second Mate Edward Nichols poly 579 378 610 335 578 313 546 326 556 363 First Mate William Hoscut poly 484 373 524 337 497 307 447 335 467 370 Captain Robert Witterel poly 446 290 417 291 406 321 428 363 449 322 Third Mate Martin Perrott poly 367 338 380 310 380 278 348 281 348 322 3rd Mate's steward poly 643 676 696 630 679 614 683 572 654 562 629 576 622 603 Bosun's mate Charles Miner poly 833 699 866 663 866 629 850 605 820 606 810 624 816 678 Topman Wei Lee poly 785 663 750 665 738 700 747 731 765 705 783 702 801 707 804 680 Passenger Chioh Tan (cannot be selected in the game) poly 795 779 814 749 809 711 780 703 764 709 749 731 745 747 754 763 725 778 Passenger Bun-Lan Lim (cannot be selected in the game) poly 622 781 593 783 567 808 679 847 700 804 668 785 689 750 676 726 656 712 639 715 627 730 620 752 Passenger It-Beng Sia (cannot be selected in the game) poly 919 456 889 456 882 475 883 504 905 510 923 484 Seaman John Naples poly 241 808 149 849 161 935 288 884 276 851 257 816 The initials of artist Edward Spratt Justice at Sea is a sketch, probably in pencil, by English Artist Edward Spratt. Subject The sketch shows the execution of Formosan passenger Hok-Seng Lau, a guard to the Formosan Royals It-Beng Sia and Bun-Lan Lim. The condemned man is seen hanging blindfolded from a mast with a firing line made up of four seamen (Henry Brennan, John Naples, Patrick O'Hagan and Aleksei Toporov) preparing to fire on him at the command of gunner Christian Wolff. Most of the crew, especially the officers, are present to witness the execution. The sketch is signed with the artist's initials in the lower left corner. Depicted 35 people are depicted within the artwork, but only 31 can be highlighted. Working clockwise, and excluding those depicted in other artwork: * Samuel Galligan, second mate's steward * Zungi Sathi, ship's steward * Duncan McKay, purser * Henry Evans, surgeon * Finley Dalton, helmsman * Peter Milroy, midshipman * Charles Hershtik, midshipman * Thomas Lanke, midshipman * Huang Li, topman * Li Hong, topman * Alfred Klestil, bosun * Lars Linde, seaman * Winston Smith, carpenter * John Davies, fourth mate * Davey James, fourth mate's steward * Marcus Gibbs, carpenter's mate * Wei Lee, topman * Initials of Edward Spratt, artist * Charles Miner, bosun's mate * Henry Brennan, seaman * Aleksei Toporov, seaman * John Naples, seaman * Patrick O'Hagan, seaman * Christian Wolff, gunner * Olus Wiater, gunner's mate * Edward Nichols, second mate * William Hoscut, first mate * Robert Witterel, captain * Martin Perrott, third mate * Roderick Andersen, third mate's steward * Paul Moss, first mate's steward History thumb|The execution scene in the diorama of .Spratt drew the sketch as he was witnessing the execution in . There are a number of differences between the sketch and the real scene. * Cook Thomas Sefton and butcher Emil O'Farrell are not included in the sketch, probably because they were standing out of Spratt's field of view. * Second Mate's Steward Samuel Galligan is depicted standing on the stairs to the poop deck, when he was in fact just behind Second Mate Edward Nichols, whispering to him. * In the picture, Fourth Mate's Steward Davey James is watching the execution, when in reality he was covering his ears and turning away from the scene during the gunshot. * Gunner's Mate Olus Wiater is depicted standing when in reality he was kneeling. * Bosun Alfred Klestil was leaning against the crank when in the sketch he is not. Conservation It is unclear how the sketch ended up in the possession of Surgeon Henry Evans. It does not seem to have suffered unduly from Evans' trip to Morocco in an open boat. The sketch is currently in the possession of the East India Company's chief inspector as an insert in a book about the fate of the Obra Dinn. Category:Items